In the Still of the Night
by Gillingham
Summary: Brandon has been away, working long hours, and would like to sleep in a bit. Why won't Marianne let him? Another very short little peek into life in the Brandon household .


In the Still of the Night

"Dearest? Are you awake yet?"

"Mmmh…"

"I should tell you something."

"-"

"No, really. I want to tell you before you see it happen."

"Mmgh…"

Christopher Brandon was not awake yet, and he hadn't really planned on being awake yet either. He'd had several long days recently away from home (which he hated) that had pulled him out of bed before the dawn and only allowed him back in in the dead of the night. And now it was not even remotely light yet and his wife seemed to insist on a chat. Upon this realization Brandon was extremely irritated. Then it occurred to him that she never did that. In all the time they had been married, Marianne had never insisted on pointless chatter in the small hours unless they were both awake. Ergo, this had to be important.

"What is it, love? Are you alright? Did you say you want to tell me before I see it?" Brandon started to pull himself free from the grip of heavy sleep. This all sounded a bit ominous. Marianne laughed lightly.

"I'm fine, really. I'm quite well at the moment, but I can't guarantee that in a minute or two. That's why I need to tell you know. I'm sorry I woke you." She replied, trying to ease his obvious concern. Brandon was even more baffled now. It was serious, but she was fine now but may not be so in a moment?

"You'll have to explain yourself to me, my sweet. I'm not following a word you're saying," he said, shifting himself closer to her, pulling her back against his front tighter. They often slept this way, at least a part of the night: him curled up against her back, his arms protectively around her under her head and around her waist. Marianne sighed lightly. She really hadn't wanted to wake Christopher up like that, but either she did that or he would wake up in a moment or two anyways and to something he'd be likely to be alarmed by much more than her unintentionally cryptic wording just now.

"I guess I better. I'm afraid I can already feel it coming on." Marianne said with a sigh. She wouldn't have minded having a bit longer in her husband's arms like this. He'd been working so hard lately and had not been getting enough sleep while he'd been away from home. Never mind enough lingering in bed with her. While he had missed three mornings at home with her, she had dashed out of their bed on two of those mornings, barely making it to the waste bin in time. After the first one, some pondering over the almanac supported her initial suspicion of the cause of her ailment. Repeating the ailment the following morning was enough confirmation for her. Soon she'd have to make the dash again.

"I have rather concrete gut feeling that our little family is well on its way to gaining another member, " she then said. Christopher jolted up, leaning onto his elbow now and turning Marianne on her back so that she was lying there facing him. His face was serious. Not upset , just blank sort of serious and he was staring at Marianne but quite obviously not really seeing anything while his sleep deprived brain tried to process what he'd just heard. His mouth opened a little as he let the words sink in. As suddenly as he had jumped up onto his elbow he snapped out of his processing, really looking into Marianne's eyes now.

"A sister or a brother for Ellie?" he said not daring to say it any louder than a whisper.

Marianne smiled at him and nodded. She had not worried about his reaction as they had, after all, discussed to possibility of more than the one child. A broad smile spread on Christopher's face as well and Marianne could also see moisture building up. Oh he was such an emotional sweet man, how ever much he tried to play it down in front of other people. Before she had a chance to prepare herself, his mouth was on her, kissing her with such intensity and tenderness simultaneously she really did not have to wonder about his reaction to the news. Then she felt the lurch in her belly and that was not intense in the sweet sort of way.

"Oh gods, sorry love!" she exclaimed as she scrambled herself away from underneath her husband and dashed to the bucket. Not many moments behind her Christopher Brandon kneeled down beside her on the floor and held back her hair with one hand, drawing soothing circles over her back with the other. When it looked like she was done retching, he was there with water for her to rinse her mouth with.

Brandon threw himself back onto the bed while Marianne tidied herself up a bit more. When she turned around she had to giggle: Christopher was lying on the bed at an angle, spread eagle, mouth open and staring into nothingness again. His face was showing how he seemed not quite to believe the news.

"I'm going to be a father. Again!" he sighed.

"Yes, and since I've already seen what you do, I can tell you you're going to be a wonderful father – again." Marianne told him as she joined him on the bed, half on top of him and leaning onto his chest so that she could keep looking at him.

"I thought life gave me more than I deserved when you said you'd marry me, then Ellie came along. Another child is beyond my wildest dreams…" he pondered, finally gaining some control over himself and reaching his hands around her waist.

"What have I done right to have you in my life, Marianne?" he asked tenderly, allowing his hands to start drawing lazy circles now around her waist and back, over her hips and finally over her buttocks as well. She was so beautiful to him, and would be more beautiful every day. Even when she'd eventually complain about feeling the size of a cow she would be the most beautiful woman in the world to him. She would be pregnant with his child, their child, and there could be nothing more sacred than that.

"Mmm… do we have to leave this bed today?" she asked, responding to her husbands administrations. Christopher smiled. He loved the way the simplests of touches between them were like magic.

"I thought I was tired and would not wake up for ages yet, but I don't think I can sleep now. Yet I don't think that has to mean we have to leave this bed," he replied, reaching up to kiss her. After a few more slow, burning kisses between them Marianne remembered something:

"We may be required to admit another family member here after a while unless you want Nanny to look after."

"I've missed Ellie so much too while I was away… But surely she's not going to be up just yet?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows, the movements of his hands being rather clear with his intentions now. Marianne smiled. Ellie could wait a while before joining them this morning. She had missed her husband terribly and was feeling fine for a while now. Her next movements did not leave Christopher Brandon uncertain about her intentions either.


End file.
